Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of extraction of Water from the Earth's atmosphere using a novel technique of Confined Hypersonic Evaprotranspiration inside a closed chamber wherein the term Confined (meaning within or arrested), Hypersonic (meaning Very High Frequency Sound Waves), Evaprotranspiration (meaning Transpiration achieved after evaporation), and Chamber is place where all this happens.
Discussion of Prior Art
Water vapor or aqueous vapor is the gas phase of water. It is one state of water within the hydrosphere. Water vapor can be produced from the evaporation or boiling of liquid water or from the sublimation of ice. Unlike other forms of water, water vapor is invisible. Under typical atmospheric conditions, water vapor is continuously generated by evaporation and removed by condensation. It is lighter than air and triggers convection currents that can lead to clouds.
There is always water in the atmosphere. Clouds are, of course, the most visible manifestation of atmospheric water, but even clear air contains water—water in particles that are too small to be seen. One estimate of the volume of water in the atmosphere at any given time is about 12,900 cubic kilometers (km3) (one cubic kilometer of water is one million liters of water, so it is 12.9 billion liters of water available continuously).
The clouds floating overhead contain water vapor and cloud droplets, which are small drops of condensed water. These droplets are way too small to fall as precipitation, but they are large enough to form visible clouds. Water is continually evaporating and condensing in the sky. If one look closely at a cloud one can see some parts disappearing (evaporating) while other parts are growing (condensation). Most of the condensed water in clouds does not fall as precipitation because their fall speed is not large enough to overcome updrafts which support the clouds.
For precipitation to happen, first tiny water droplets must condense on even tinier dust, salt, or smoke particles, which act as a nucleus. Water droplets may grow as a result of additional condensation of water vapor when the particles collide. If enough collisions occur to produce a droplet with a fall velocity which exceeds the cloud updraft speed, then it will fall out of the cloud as precipitation. This is not a trivial task since millions of cloud droplets are required to produce a single raindrop. A more efficient mechanism known as the Bergeron-Findeisen process for producing a precipitation-sized drop is through a natural process which leads to the rapid growth of ice crystals through vapor deposition, at the expense of small amount of water vapor present in a cloud. Depending on the temperature and other favorable conditions these crystals may grow and fall as snow, or melt and fall as rain.
There are many methods in the prior art for producing water from the atmosphere, but all of them use the principle of dehumidifier to condense the water by merely cooling the air. Collection of atmospheric water by dehumidification or condensation is known and existing. This technique needs a lot of energy and can be successful in a highly humid conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,347A, titled “Apparatus for preparing potable water” describes an apparatus and a process for the preparation of potable water through a freezing procedure wherein a gaseous refrigerant is compressed by using two condensers for receiving the compressed gaseous refrigerant and liquefies the same. It also comprises an evaporator connected to one of said condensers to provide a chilling surface to form pure ice. The apparatus further excludes impurities, through the employment of a refrigerant medium circulating through a condensing and evaporating phase, and the employment of the heat yielded by the refrigerant medium in the condensing phase for the remelting of the frozen water.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,624A, titled “Apparatus for extracting water from atmospheric air” describes an apparatus for extracting water from atmospheric air which provides means for obtaining water, for drinking or other purpose, directly from atmospheric air, and also provide means for reducing the moisture content of air drawn from the atmosphere. The apparatus comprises a tank for containing Water, a plurality of air flow passages extending through said tank with walls of heat-conducting material and means for vaporizing part of the water in said tank to cool the remaining Water in said tank. It also has means for forcing air from the surrounding atmosphere through said air passages and for collecting the water which is condensed from the cool flowing air.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,442A, titled “Atmospheric water collector” describes an apparatus with a fresh water cooling bath for obtaining potable water from moisture-laden air. It comprises of vertically aligned condenser filaments which are positioned within the housing and connected to the conduit means to provide condensing surfaces at a temperature below the dew point of the air in the housing. Further the distributing means of the apparatus are provided for either directing the condensed water, depending on its temperature, to the bath, or for directing the condensed water from the apparatus as output water.
The present invention is highlighting the use of Hypersonic perspiration and creating confined extraction of water from Air, Atmosphere or any other gases.